


I Like You Best (Dressed In Black From Head To Toe)

by legendarylezbian



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: (AU--Julie and Hecate didn't meet in Selection Day.) Julie has heard about Millie's demanding teacher and is determined to give her a piece of her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

"This 'HB' sounds like a real piece of work," Julie said sympathetically, staring into her bathroom mirror. Mildred looked back glumly, and Julie wanted nothing more than to be at Cackle's with her. Sending her only child to boarding school was a hard decision, and it didn't look like Mildred was having the best time. "You just say the word, and I can transfer you to St. Joseph's."

"No, that's alright," Mildred replied. "I've found good friends here. I think I'd miss them too much if I just gave up."

"It just hurts me so much, seeing you like this."

"I--I miss you," Mildred said softly, after a pause. "I mean, this is what I want, but Ethel is making it so hard for me."

"That snotty girl you turned into a pig?"

"Yes," Mildred said mournfully. 

Julie had thought it was quite funny when she'd heard the story, but it was starting to look like Mildred was getting blamed for things that she'd had no involvement in just because she wasn't from a witching family and wasn't supposed to have magic in her veins. 

It was ridiculous. Julie already had a speech ready for when she met HB face to face. The way Mildred talked about her made her seem like she was 20 feet tall and could breathe fire, but Julie wasn't afraid of her. There was no way she was going to just let this woman single-handedly ruin her daughter's first year at the school of her dreams. 

Mildred sighed. "And now I'm probably not going to last the year, so I guess it doesn't matter if you come to parent's evening next week."

"Oh, I'll be there," Julie said firmly. "No one messes with my girl."  


This managed to bring a smile to her daughter's face, and Julie felt tears in her eyes, instinctively reaching out before her fingertips brushed the glass.

"One week," Julie promised. "I love you, Millie."

"I love you too, mum."

The mirror went back to being a mirror, and Julie stared at her reflection before resolving once more to recite her speech to HB before bed. She brushed her teeth forcefully, imagining the shocked look on the woman's face when she hit her with Section 2, Sub-section C of the Witch's Code. 

 

\----

 

Julie pushed the door to the Minted Teahouse open, blinking as she breathed in the smell of cinnamon and black tea. For the past month or so, she'd been going to a dance class hosted there at 7 on Thursdays, her schedule permitting. She'd missed the class last week, due to having to cover someone else's shift at the hospital, but as she walked in, she hoped that the woman who had caught her eye two weeks before would be there. 

Julie hadn't gotten up the courage to ask her to dance, but it was hard not to watch her; she could dance beautifully, her lithe, graceful form seemingly taking up the whole floor. It was mesmerizing, and as Julie scanned the room, she saw the woman at the counter, speaking to the barista. Her dark hair flowed past her shoulders, past her mid-back, almost down to her waist. Julie bit her lip, stopping in place before getting jostled slightly by a man behind her. 

"Sorry," she murmured, not taking her eyes off the woman. 

Her name was Hecate, but beyond that, Julie really knew nothing about her.

Julie figured she'd be stuck with some sweaty middle-aged man who smelled like some sort of food--last time it had been animal crackers, and the week before that, beets, of all things--but she knew better than to complain. She was here to get out, to socialize, to remind herself that life doesn't have to be lonely, but since she was too cowardly to ask Hecate to dance, she'd just have to settle for being groped by some stranger, breathing through her mouth so she wouldn't take in too many unpleasant smells. 

This time, however, it was different. When the music started, the instructor called for everyone to choose a partner, and Julie's feet froze to the floor as she looked up to see Hecate walking towards her, her teacup in hand. 

Julie almost turned around to see if Hecate was looking at someone behind her, but she stopped in front of her and held out a hand, a small smile on her lips. 

"Julie, is it? Care to be my partner this evening?" Hecate asked, and even though her voice was stilted, Julie couldn't deny the effect her voice had on her. 

"Y-yes." Julie watched as Hecate placed her teacup down on a nearby table, then bit her lip as the woman walked closer.

Just her luck, the dance they were learning was Balboa swing, which required both partners to be rather close. It was pleasant, though; Hecate smelled like violets and burnt sage with a hint of peppermint. Julie felt warmth spread on her back from where Hecate was touching her, and she smiled to herself, fully ready to stay in Hecate's arms all night. 

When the instructor began showing them how to shuffle their feet, Julie grasped onto Hecate for support, and their breasts touched, making Julie hyper-aware of all of her physical responses.

Soon enough, they got comfortable, and Julie tried to think of something to say. The prospect of dancing all night in Hecate's arms was nice, but she wanted to get to know more about her. 

Might as well be direct about it, then. 

"So, Hecate. Tell me about yourself. I mean, I know you're a great dancer, but beyond that, I don't know anything about you."

There. That was pretty smooth if she did say so herself. 

"I'm a teacher," Hecate replied after a few seconds, twirling Julie, then pulling her closer than before. "I teach...science."

"Really? That's fascinating," Julie said. Science and medicine had always been two of her passions. 

"Yes. It is rather challenging, but I enjoy it."

"What's challenging about it?" Julie frowned at herself immediately after asking. She had a child, after all. She was familiar with the hardships of being responsible for another life, but really, she just wanted Hecate to keep talking in that low, silky timbre of hers that made Julie forget that anyone else was in the room. 

"There is one particular student who was...accepted on a technicality, and I see so much potential in her if only she'd be willing to focus. She's too flighty, too high-strung, and just when I think I'm getting through to her, she makes another grave mistake."

"Oh," Julie frowned. "That sounds serious. Has she put herself or any other students in danger?"

"Several times," Hecate replied. "But enough about my occupation. Where do you work?"  
It was an obvious segue, but Julie allowed it. She talked a bit about her job as a nurse, and the pressure of it, and Hecate listened to every word, dancing with her all the while. At one point, Hecate leaned closer and bit her lip, and Julie forgot how to dance or how to speak, fumbling over Hecate's boots before she righted herself. 

"So, do you have any plans after this?" Hecate asked. Her breath grazed Julie's neck.

"Oh, er, no," Julie said in a rush. "Do you?"

"No," Hecate replied. "We should fix that."

 

\----

 

At the sight of the elevator doors opening, Hecate stiffened, taking a large step back. Julie turned, bemused. Hecate gingerly stepped into the elevator, holding onto her dark black skirt and staring at the floor, as if she was afraid it wouldn't hold her.

"Sorry. I'm not familiar with these contraptions."

Julie smirked, wondering if the woman lived in some Victorian manor in the middle of nowhere. It was as if she'd waltzed (literally) right out of the pages of the romance novels Julie had a weakness for. The only thing not old-fashioned about the dress she was wearing was the deep slit up the back which showed off her calves, which were clad in black stockings. Julie stepped behind her so she could appreciate the view. 

When they got off the elevator and started walking towards Julie's apartment, Hecate looked at her with narrowed eyes, as if she'd known exactly what Julie had been staring at. Julie bit her lip and fumbled with her key before jamming it into the lock.

She pushed the door open, then flicked the light on. Hecate hesitated as the door creaked, but stepped into the apartment, looking around. 

"Do you want tea?"

"Yes, please," Hecate breathed, folding her arms and moving to stand in the corner of the kitchen. 

"Are you nervous?" Julie queried as she opened the drawer where she kept the tea. 

"I don't get nervous," Hecate said immediately. 

Julie chuckled, then turned to her guest. "Really? Why are you standing all the way over there?"

"I'm waiting for my tea," Hecate retorted, with a hint of a smile in her eyes. 

"Oh? Well. Now I don't really want to make you any. You know I didn't invite you here for that."

"I assure you, I don't know."

Julie shut the drawer, then stepped around the small kitchen table and towards Hecate, who tilted her head up slightly. She was beautiful; even as nervous as she was, she dominated her space, head held high, body rigid, completely too stubborn to say that she knew exactly why Julie asked her here. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Hecate actually looked surprised, which immediately made Julie's stomach sink. She'd thought they'd both been active participants in the night's flirtation, but clearly, she'd been imagining that. She ran a hand over her collarbone, feeling anxious now. "Sorry," she said. "That was too forward. I--let me make you that tea--"

A hand on her forearm kept her in place, and she looked up at Hecate, who narrowed her eyes. She pulled her closer, then slid Julie's arms around her back. Hecate's movements were sure and steady, but Julie didn't lean in. Not right away. The fact that this was even happening was enough to make Julie want to savor it, to pinch herself, anything to capture this, to make sure it was a reality. This whole night had felt like it should be happening to someone else. Someone who was more adventurous, more outgoing, just...more. She could flirt with strangers easily enough, sure, but she rarely did things like this. 

Finally, Hecate let out a soft growl of impatience and clutched the collar of Julie's shirt, guiding her close. Their lips met, and Julie felt Hecate's lips soften, their firmness finally bending, folding over hers as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The soft moan that started at the back of her throat was something she couldn't help, and she clutched at the high collar of Hecate's dress, pulling her in. She didn't normally snog strangers in the middle of her kitchen after a night of tea and dancing, and she had a feeling this was new for Hecate as well.

At some point, they'd need to talk about what this meant, but for now, Hecate was pinned against the counter, hands roaming over Julie's back. The floral scarf around Julie's shoulders fell to the floor, and Julie shivered even though she wasn't anywhere close to being naked. She wanted to make Hecate shiver as well, wanted to see her completely unraveled, but...in the meantime, this would do. She tangled her hands in Hecate's hair, marveling at how soft it was.

All too soon, Hecate pulled away, her eyes dark. Pupils dilated. Julie didn't need a medical background to know what that meant. 

"I should go," Hecate said, her voice ragged. "As--pleasant as this was, we shouldn't get carried away."

Julie sighed. "Of course. I--that makes sense."

"You are an exceptional woman," Hecate continued, and Julie stiffened, expecting rejection. She wasn't used to unbidden compliments like that unless they were used as a preemptive pacifier for brutal truths. "Perhaps I could come see you again?"

"I'd like that very much," Julie said with a smile, then walked to her desk. She scribbled her number down on a post-it note and handed it to Hecate, who took it after a moment's hesitation.

Julie looked at her, and for a moment, neither of them said anything. Should they hug? Or...kiss again? 

Hecate held out her hand stiffly. 

Alright then. 

Julie took her hand and shook it, holding it for a few seconds. "Call me."

Hecate nodded slowly, then stumbled her way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hecate transferred back to Cackle's, she hoped that being in a familiar environment would help her process what happened. What she'd done, quite willingly, in the apartment of a stranger.  
Someone who wasn't a witch, no less. That was obvious when she'd given Hecate a useless string of numbers. She'd meant what she'd said about wanting to see Julie again, but now that she was back at the castle, she was starting to doubt the other woman's intentions. If she found out Hecate was a witch, how would she react? She'd lied to her about the subject she taught, and she'd kept the rest of her job description extremely vague. 

She knew it was out of necessity, and part of her wished she could be fulfilled enough with her potions and spells and students. Watching them graduate, year after year, and new students pour in always did give her joy, though she disguised it well enough.

Even though dancing was surprisingly pleasant, and she ended up thanking Pippa for telling her about the dance classes, she knew that if she'd just stayed at Cackle's, things like this wouldn't happen. Repressing her feelings had worked well enough for the past five decades; perhaps she had finally reached her breaking point.

It had been far too easy to shed her self-control. She could still feel Julie's hands on her, and it made her feel like even if she waited a week or ten years, she would never be able to go back to her life of being happy enough. She wanted more.

 

\----

 

Parents started arriving at 7 pm the following evening, and Hecate spent fifteen minutes socializing before retreating to the potions lab. She was familiar with the usual parental complaints and was quite good at pretending to listen while playing classical music in her head. Tonight, however, she couldn't deny that she was curious to meet Mildred's parents, just to see for herself what kind of ilk the troublemaker came from. As infuriating as Mildred Hubble was, Hecate knew the girl always meant well. It would have been comical how accident prone she was if she didn't have a potentially lethal life force inside of her that warranted caution.

How Hecate was going to teach that to her when she was away for half the year, she didn't know. But it would be interesting to see if she and Mildred's parents could come to an understanding. A collaboration, even. 

Her first meeting was with the Aberdeens. Florence and Esther were twins who often caused a lot of trouble with their competitiveness. Not as much as Hubble, but...

Hecate paused, wondering when she started using Hubble as a mischief scale against her fellow pupils. That wouldn't be constructive in the long run, since the girl would probably start to think that Hecate was targeting her, which honestly had never been her intention. She made a mental note to break that habit and focused back on the other students. 

Mildred Hubble was not her favorite. Not at all. She'd meet Mildred's parents, her curiosity would be satisfied, and then all of her questions could be put to rest.

When she got to the H's on her list, she felt her anticipation rise, but made sure to do her job, focusing on each pupil and answering any questions the parents had. And then, finally, she watched as the Hobstons walked out, waiting a few minutes to gather up all her notes reiterating Mildred's behavior over the term.  
Hecate walked out of the room, her boots clicking against the stone as she pushed the door open wider and met Mildred's eyes. 

"Mildred Hubble, I'm ready to--"

She paused, her eyes drifting to the adult sitting beside her in one of the red velvet chairs. A woman with dirty blond curls and--  
Julie. The woman she'd gotten...intimately acquainted with the night before.

Hecate stepped backward, knocking into the door with a sharp sting of pain. This was nothing compared to the shock blazing its way to her fingertips, her spine and all the way down to her toes, but now wasn't the time to dissociate. She had a job to do. She needed to be professional. Hecate rocked forwards, her hand held aloft as she gave Julie a twitch of the mouth, disguised as a smile. 

Julie stood up, her eyes wide. She stuttered for a moment before seeming to remember her daughter was there and then shook Hecate's hand. 

"I'm Miss Hardbroom." Hecate introduced herself even though she knew that was pointless at this point. Julie was intelligent enough to put it together. Hecate hadn't been truthful. There was nothing for it now. She'd just have to make sure that this was like any other meeting, and that meant no time spent alone with this woman. Not tonight, or any other. 

Julie didn't say anything, just walked into the potions lab. Mildred trailed behind her, giving Hecate a curious look.  
This wasn't going to be pleasant. 

 

\----

 

"Week four: transformed fellow pupil into a pig. Week five: embarrassed entire school in front of the Great Wizard. In several ways. Week six--"

"I'm sorry," Julie cut in, holding up a hand, voice calm. Soft, even. What betrayed her were her eyes, blazing like twin flames. Mildred glanced sideways, but Hecate highly doubted that even her imagination could come up with the reason behind her mother's fury. 

At least, Hecate desperately hoped that was the case.  


Morgana help her, she'd kissed Mildred's mother. 

It was hard to focus on anything else at the moment. If Mildred ever found out, she wouldn't take Hecate seriously. No one would. It would be the end of her career. She might as well give up her magic--

"This is all very well, but I don't really see the relevance--"

"Miss Hubble," Hecate interrupted, making a point to call her by her title. "As an...ordinary person, I realize you are not acquainted with the Witch's Code. However--"

"Oh? Section 2, Subsection C, perhaps? The bit about senior witches having a duty of care for junior witches? It doesn't sound as though that's what's happened here."

"We are talking about a complete lack of magical control," Hecate said, punctuating each word. 

"You see, the way I read it, the code is mainly about not deliberately harming others, using magic for personal gain, or publicly exposing other witches. So, which rule has Mildred actually broken?" Julie leaned back, smirking. As if she knew Hecate had no response.

This was getting out of hand. Hecate waited a few seconds before turning to Mildred, who was looking between the two of them with astonishment. 

"Mildred, would you please go wait outside for a moment?" 

Hecate placed her hands flat on her desk and waited as Mildred nodded, mutely sliding her chair back. She cast another confused glance at her mother before walking out of the room, and the moment Hecate heard the door click shut, she stood, hoping to regain some control of the situation. 

She started to pace, words clashing around in her head. "Miss Hubble--I...realize this situation may be a bit of a shock, but please be assured that I had no idea you were Mildred's mother when we--"

"You're HB." 

Julie's voice was hollow and emotionless, but their eyes met for a moment, and Hecate could see how conflicted she was as she continued: "You're the teacher my daughter tries her hardest to impress when all you think of her is that she's a lost cause."

"That's not true. I see great potential in her."

"But?"

"Magic is dangerous, and she is extremely accident-prone. I know you don't know about magic, or what it feels like, but it is a force that takes discipline to hone. To learn."

"Discipline?" Julie smirked. "Where was all that discipline of yours last night?"

Hecate's cheeks scorched, and she stopped pacing, well and truly lost for words this time. 

Julie stood up and walked over to Hecate as if she was approaching a spooked animal. It didn't make Hecate feel better about her own emotional state, and she hated being coddled, but something about the way Julie looked at her made her feel at ease.  
She was a nurse, so it made sense that she'd have a good bedside manner. It wasn't personal.

Whatever ill-advised fumble they'd had the night before was done for now. Hecate was sure of that. 

"Stop," Julie commanded in a soft whisper. "You can't control everything, you know. I know this isn't ideal, and that you don't teach science, which I should have twigged, honestly, but...I understand why you lied. I've read the Witches' Code. Exposing the fact you're a witch is a big deal. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you think my daughter doesn't deserve to be here." Julie stepped back, and the resolve on her face showed that she'd made a decision. "I should go."

Hecate pursed her lips and watched as Julie walked to the door, hoping that she'd look back.

She didn't.

 

\----

 

Mildred started making more mischief than usual after that, and Hecate had her suspicions as to why. Since the girl had a tendency to eavesdrop, she wondered if Mildred was just acting out because she'd known that she and Julie had some unfinished business. Hecate would never admit it aloud, but she admired Mildred's resourceful nature, as well as her resilience. The conversation with Julie on parent's evening had opened her eyes, and she understood how her brusqueness wasn't always encouraging to her students.  
It was hard to be appreciative of how many headaches Mildred had been giving her over the past few weeks, though. At this rate, she'd have to mirror Mildred's mother.

...That wasn't a half-bad idea. She had the perfect excuse. Reason. The perfect reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Julie hadn't thought she would ever see Hecate again. She certainly had no plans to; she'd stopped going to the dance lessons at the teahouse for fear of running into her, but on a lonely Tuesday night almost a month after she'd found out she'd inadvertently kissed her daughter's teacher, Hecate appeared in her kitchen, with no regard for her privacy, or the fact that she was in the middle of making spaghetti. 

Julie gave a shout and grabbed the nearest kitchen utensil, which turned out to be a turkey baster. 

Hecate held up her hands. "I'm sorry. I forget how much that scares adults. Normally, I just use that trick on young witches."

"Scaring children sounds like a great hobby for a teacher to have," Julie snarked before gingerly putting the turkey baster back in the drawer. "Why are you here?" 

"In my defense, I tried to mirror you, but you were...busy with your electronic device. I had no choice but to come here because Mildred has been causing absolute havoc. I thought you should know."

Julie tilted her head, suspicious. "You could have contacted me over the witch-net. Or with owls? I don't know how you like to send things."

"I usually use messenger bats," Hecate interrupted, crossing her arms. 

She looked irritated now, and Julie wished that her annoyance made her feel more vindicated for the months of Hecate treating Mildred like a second-class student. She had no right to come here with her self-righteous attitude and her stupidly soft dark red lips.  
There were a few moments of silence, and Hecate raised an eyebrow expectantly. As if Julie had a solution for Mildred's mischief.

"I suppose I can talk to her tonight," Julie said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm making dinner."

"Of course. But first, can I just--I am glad I met you, Miss Hubble. If circumstances were different--well. It doesn't bear thinking about. But I--I am looking forward to being your friend. I want to assure you that I don't target Mildred. I..care about her."

"I know. But this all still feels like a dream. My daughter is miles away at a magical school and sometimes I wonder if any of this is real."

"If you need more proof, I'll happily turn you into a pumpkin," Hecate said. The only thing that betrayed she was teasing was a singular twitch of her lips. 

Julie scoffed and slapped her shoulder playfully. "Cheeky."

Hecate glided closer, and Julie didn't back away. Her breath hitched, and she realized that she couldn't be Hecate's friend. It was too dangerous. 

Hecate seemed to grasp onto her self-control at the last moment and stepped away. Julie barely kept herself from groaning with frustration. 

"You should go." There was no conviction in Julie's tone, but Hecate nodded and eased back another step. 

"Very well. I'll tell Mildred to mirror you later this evening, is that acceptable?"

"Sure. Thank you, Hecate."

Hecate waited a few moments, giving her a small smile before she disappeared. 

Julie leaned against the counter, bringing her mind back to the pot of spaghetti that would last her a whole week. 

She was just lonely. She needed a distraction.

 

\----

 

"HB told me you've been causing more trouble than normal," Julie said after she and Mildred exchanged greetings. "Is it because of Ethel? Has she been bullying you?"

"No more than usual," Mildred said, and Julie felt a pang of guilt for not bringing that up when Hecate had been in her apartment. The potions teacher's impossible standard of behavior wasn't the only reason Mildred had been having a hard time. She could have fought harder for her daughter if she wasn't so thrown off by her own hormones.

"I just...I heard you and HB talking."

"Milie! I've told you not to eavesdrop. What--what did you hear?"

"Not much, I promise! Just that--it sounded like you were fighting. Like...you knew each other."

Julie took a breath, staring off into space for a moment. "We met at one of my dance lessons about two months ago. But I didn't know who she was, and now that I do, I think it's best if she and I keep some distance. I didn't want to involve you in this, Millie. Besides, she probably thinks she's too good for me since I'm an ordinary person."

Mildred frowned, pulling at her braids before raising her hands, confused. "What do you mean? Did, oh bats, mom, do you like HB?"

Julie flushed, caught between indignation and embarrassment.  
"No, of course not. And if you were so curious, you could have asked me that sooner. You didn't need to go to all the trouble of making more trouble just to get my attention."

"It was more so that HB would have to talk to you," Mildred admitted, then put on a smirk. "It looks like it worked."

Julie narrowed her eyes. "This isn't funny, Mildred." She didn't like using her daughter's full name, but this was unacceptable. "I don't appreciate you trying to get me to talk to HB when she and I have nothing else to say to each other."

"I know what I've said about her, but...I think I was too quick to judge her. She's not so bad. So, please forget what I said about her, and get to know her?"

Julie sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. Her daughter's plaintive look stole all the fight out of her, so she leaned against the wall of the living room and nodded. "Fine. But only if you behave."

"Done," Mildred said with a wide grin.

 

\----

 

Julie sipped her tea, disappointed to find it didn't do much to calm her down. The teahouse was quiet tonight; there was a group of college students in the corner, blearily sharing notes and typing away on their laptops, but other than that, Julie had nothing to focus on other than her anxiety and anticipation. 

She didn't want to look forward to this. She'd agreed to meet Hecate because of Mildred, but honestly, she wasn't sure what to say to her once she showed up. And without her daughter there to keep Julie grounded, she might do something thoughtless. Something she couldn't undo. Which would just be the worst step to take, because that would mean that she fancied Mildred's teacher, which of course she didn't. 

"Hello," Hecate's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She stiffly shuffled towards Julie's table. "Mildred said you wanted to meet me. Though I do wonder why you chose this place."

"I like their tea selection," Julie shot back. "Care to sit?"

Hecate lowered herself onto the chair opposite Julie, fixing her with a glare. "We're both busy people, Miss Hubble. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of that fact. Not only that, but we're both adults, so the idea that your daughter had to persuade you to see me isn't the best incentive for me to stay long."

Julie clenched her teeth, putting on a smile. "I just want to clear the air between us. So, if there's anything you want to say to me, now's your chance."

Hecate narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything, just stared. It was unnerving, but not because Julie thought she was too intense. 

But because she'd had a taste of that unique intensity, and it was making it harder to stay resolved that she wouldn't complicate her life or Mildred's. It wasn't the first time she'd made sacrifices for her daughter, and she didn't regret any of them. 

Finally, Hecate spoke. "Mildred thinks you and I had a fight about her. The girl has been beside herself with worry all week. I don't know how to put her at ease without telling her everything, and I wouldn't do that without your permission. I don't want to complicate Mildred's life."

"Neither do I," Julie said, trying to sound firm. "So you agree that seeing each other is a bad idea, right?"

"Of course. But if your daughter has taught me anything, it's that sometimes bad ideas can have optimal results."

Julie chuckled in spite of herself. "Really? You're just a huge softie, aren't you?"

"Remind me to do a memory wipe later tonight," Hecate murmured with a smile. It wasn't her usual thin-lipped, fleeting smirk, either, but a wide grin that made Julie swoon just a little. 

"I--er...don't think I'm going to do that," Julie stuttered, reminding herself why she was here. "So...we're in agreement? We'll keep our relationship professional for Mildred's sake? I don't want my daughter to be targeted, and if her classmates find out her teacher is dating her mom, that's going to throw her even more in the spotlight. Students might even call her 'teacher's pet.'" Julie said all of this in one breath, feeling her anxiety spike at the thought.  
Clearly, this had been torturing her more than she'd realized. 

"No need to worry. I don't show favoritism," Hecate assured her, reaching across the table, then pulling her hand back just as it came within an inch of Julie's. "Not that it matters since we're never going to be romantically involved." 

"Right. Never." Julie stuck her hand across the table, and Hecate shook it, looking amused. She probably thought that Julie didn't have enough self-control or resolve to keep her promise, but Julie was determined to prove her wrong. 

She could keep her feelings in check. At least until Mildred graduated.


	4. Chapter 4

Normally, the fact that Mildred Hubble had gone three weeks without a magical incident would have made Hecate grateful for the knowledge that the craft wasn't plummetting as quickly as she'd thought. It was her job to keep standards up, after all, and up until the past year, she had been content with being distant with her students, cold even. Caring for them and keeping them safe was all well and good, but eventually, they left. Their big, bright futures were always beckoning, and each year brought new challenges. Hecate couldn't get too attached to any one student; it simply wouldn't be fair. 

Miss Hubble had challenged her teaching methods, causing doubt to sprout in the well-worn rules she had enforced for decades. When Hecate had kissed her, she certainly hadn't known that the woman would show up at her school the next day, ruining her perfectly compartmentalized work-life balance. 

It was all such a mess, one that magic wouldn't be able to fix. Not unless she used forgetting powder or threw herself into the Mists of Time. Both were rather attractive options at this point since she knew she was recklessly flirting with insanity. Wanting Mildred Hubble to cause trouble just so she'd have an excuse to speak with her mother was irresponsible at best, self-serving at worst. She wasn't that type of person. 

However, it turned out she needn't have worried. Ethel and Mildred's petty rivalry was good for something, after all. After the castle was nearly taken over by Mildred's hair, thanks to too much hair growth potion, Hecate decided that was as good of a reason as any to contact Julie. Just to keep her apprised of the situation. 

She'd kept the scrap of paper with numbers on it that Julie had given her two months ago now, and once classes were over for the day, Hecate retired to her living quarters and dug out the paper from her nightstand. She sat on her bed, frowning at the piece of paper, then took a breath and said the numbers aloud. 

Nothing happened, of course. Julie didn't magically appear; Hecate didn't suddenly hear her voice in her mind or find herself transported inside a device similar to the one she'd confiscated from Mildred when she first arrived at Cackle's. Her imagination had clearly spent quite a bit of time ruminating on how ordinary people communicated, but it hadn't helped her in the slightest. 

Sighing, she walked over to the mirror hanging over her dresser and mirrored Pippa. It was nearly 4, so Hecate knew that classes were over for her as well, and she was probably freshening up for the evening meal. Not that she needed to.

"Hello, Hiccup," Pippa said, her musical voice immediately making Hecate feel more at ease. However, her frown didn't leave her face, and Pippa gave her a look of concern. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I--simply wanted to ask you if these numbers mean anything to you." Hecate held up the yellow piece of paper to the mirror and watched as Pippa leaned forward and squinted at it. 

"Oh, yes. That's a phone number. Who gave it to you?"

"A woman I met at the teahouse."

"But you stopped going there months ago. Do you mean--you kept it?"

"Yes," Hecate said. "But the particulars aren't important, Pippa. I simply need to know how to use this to contact her."

Pippa gave her a playful smile, and Hecate knew that sooner or later, she'd get the truth out of her. Might as well save some time. 

Sighing, Hecate bit out: "Her name is Julie. Julie Hubble."

"Hubble..." Pippa's eyes widened momentarily before her mouth followed suit. "Oh...Hecate, surely you didn't--" Pippa stopped, then starting laughing, a long, lyrical laugh that made Hecate's mouth twitch, then harden as she reminded herself that this wasn't funny in the slightest. 

"You were the one who told me to go meet people. I shall think twice before following your advice in the future."

Pippa sobered, leaning back. "Oh, Hiccup, I'm sorry. You just...I can't believe you finally met someone. So, what's she like?"

"It doesn't matter, because she is Mildred's mother and therefore off limits to me."

"Says who?" Pippa frowned, holding up three fingers and ticking them off as she continues: "There isn't anything in the Witches' Code about dating pupils' relatives. Or about dating women, or non-witches."

"I don't want to complicate Mildred's life. Julie feels the same."

"And yet, you still want to call her."

Hecate rolled her eyes, her patience running thin. "Can you show me how to contact her or not?"

 

\----

 

Hecate stepped into Pippa's office, a medium sized room with soft pink curtains and egg-white walls and an ornate dark mahogany desk in the center with a statue of an owl in the center of it. Owls were the school familiar, so Hecate supposed this made sense.  
Still, she could feel its eyes following her as she walked towards the desk and sit down, then shifted as Pippa pointed to a pink device that had a trapezoidal base, along with a set of numbers set in a circle. At the top sat a strange wand-like thing that Pippa picked up. 

She held it up to her face, then pointed to one end of it. Hecate frowned, then leaned forward. 

"This is a phone receiver, and this is the end you talk into," Pippa explained, tapping the bottom sphere. She then handed it to her. 

Hecate took it, then watched as Pippa picked up the piece of paper and used her finger to spin the circular thing to each number.

Eventually, Hecate heard a soft ringing in her ears and almost dropped the receiver in surprise.

"It's supposed to ring, Hecate," Pippa assured her. "Soon, you're going to hear Julie's voice. If she's there. If she's not, we'll try again later."

Hecate desperately hoped they wouldn't have to do this again.  
4 more rings, and then: "Hello?"

"W-well met," Hecate stuttered, then cleared her throat as she made eye contact with Pippa, who was smirking. "This is Hecate Hardbroom. Am I speaking with Julie Hubble?"

There was a second of silence, then: "What did Mildred do now?"

"Nothing," Hecate lied, for reasons completely beyond her at the moment. "I--simply wanted to talk. How are you?"

"I thought we agreed to keep some distance."

"We agreed that we were friends," Hecate corrected her, holding up a finger then remembering that Julie couldn't see her. "Do friends not inquire about each other's wellbeing?"

"You just want to prove you have more self-control than I do, is that it?"

Hecate paused, then pulled the receiver away from her ear for a moment, puzzling out what she should say. "No. I want many things, but not that."

"I'm sorry to be so rude, but not many friendships start the way ours did. This is uncharted territory for me."

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"What?"

Hecate saw Pippa's eyes widen before she smiled encouragingly.  
Hecate took a breath. "I want to prove to you that my self-control isn't the most important thing. And whatever happens, we can explain it to Mildred when the time comes. All I'm asking for is one meal, during which I am graced with the pleasure of your company."

There was silence on the other end for about five seconds, and Hecate contemplated burning the receiver. Clearly, she'd said too much.

"I--yes. Fine. But I get to pick the place."

"Of course. I look forward to it, Miss Hubble."

"Okay, then. Let's say Friday at 7? You can do that magicky thing where you just show up, but maybe use the door, this time?"

Hecate nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "I will. See you then."

She heard a click, and then looked at Pippa, who beamed and gave her a thumbs up. She felt her heart seize at the thought of being with Julie in a romantic setting. If she survived this, it was going to be an act of fate and luck, even though Hecate didn't really believe in either of those things.

 

\----

 

Hecate knocked on Julie's door, three quick raps, and stepped back, taking a deep breath. There was too much going on in her mind for her to really appreciate the lengths she was going to impress Mildred's mother, and their connection defied any logic her mind could provide. 

When the door swung open, Hecate stiffened before her eyes met Julie's, and then slowly trailed down her body. 

She was wearing a crisp white shirt with black jeans, along with a dark shawl strung across her shoulders. Hecate had known she liked women since she was a teenager, but pursuing them was difficult because she never wanted to be seen as predatory or make women feel the way men made them feel every day. It was completely normal for witches to be together, but Hecate wasn't sure how accepted it was amongst non-magical people. 

Still, Julie hadn't seemed opposed to it, and also didn't seem to mind the way Hecate was looking at her.

Julie gestured for her to come inside, and Hecate noticed that the small table in the kitchen was decorated with candles and black rose petals. 

"I got the idea from the 'Phantom of the Opera,' Julie said, coming up behind Hecate and placing a hand on the small of her back. "I thought we'd eat here if that's all right."

Her touch was fleeting, but Hecate felt it so deeply that all her magic and every nerve in her body stood to attention. She turned to Julie, her mouth agape. Forget her self-control. It wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was the way she felt right now.

She felt warm all over, and her eyes drooped slightly before Julie let out a gasp of surprise, causing her to open them wide.

The kitchen table was on fire.

"Oh dear," Hecate said, immediately focusing on putting out the flames. "My apologies, Miss Hubble. My magic--sometimes it's hard to control."

"I see that," Julie hummed. "It must be exhausting."

"I am sorry--"

"Stop apologizing. And please, call me Julie."

Hecate nodded, turning to face Julie fully. "Do you want any help?"

Julie walked to a black and white shelf with circles on the top--a stove--and looked back at her with a playful smile. "You know how to cook?"

"Yes. Food summoned by magic isn't very filling, so I learned to cook when I was quite young. Though I only ever use a cauldron. It saves time."

"Oh. Really?"

"No. I was attempting a joke. I'm sorry..."

Julie let out a groan and pivoted, looking exasperated even though there was a smirk on her lips. "What did I say about apologizing?" 

She took a few steps closer, all talk of food forgotten. Hecate was at a loss for what to do until Julie bit her lip and looked up at her. It was clear what she wanted, but didn't they need to talk more about what all of this meant? How would it affect Mildred?

"I need to know how you feel about me," Julie whispered. It came out softly, but the commanding tone was there, and at that moment, Hecate knew that she'd do anything Julie asked of her. 

"I feel...completely discombobulated," Hecate admitted. "I put you in danger because my magic is still unpredictable, even with decades of practice. Honestly, I don't know if words can do my feelings justice."

Julie closed her eyes, even more exasperated now. 

"Don't use words, then." 

Hecate felt another surge of heat, stronger this time. It was off-putting and unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. Julie tilted her chin up expectantly. Slowly, they drifted closer, and Hecate heard Julie's breaths shorten, her hot breath brushing across her neck. 

"I--what about dinner?" Hecate asked thickly, deliberately. 

Julie chuckled. "I asked you a question. How. Do. You. Feel. About. Me?"

Hecate took Julie's shawl in her hands, pulling the woman in, the last few inches of space gone. She wasn't trembling as she lowered her head and placed her lips over Julie's, who let out a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around Hecate's waist, then moved one of her hands to the nape of her neck. 

Her hair came loose a few moments later, thanks to Julie's persistence, and Hecate softly bit Julie's bottom lip to punish her.  
Julie whimpered, running her hands through Hecate's hair. This was familiar, and she knew how it had ended previously, only, neither of them had the will to step back this time.


End file.
